


Merlin at Hogwarts

by Every_Sourwolfs_Dream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: 3 parts, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gryffindor, Hate to Love, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Ravenclaw, Romance, alternative universe- merlin, arthur gryffindor, aw cute, drabble challenge, merlin ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Sourwolfs_Dream/pseuds/Every_Sourwolfs_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blossom of a cute merthur romance at Hogwarts!</p><p>(Three parts -of drabble challenge-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in three parts, one each day as part of a thirty day drabble challenge, but have decided to include them on AO3 as one fic! (there are breaks for each separate part)- enjoy! 
> 
> The prompt words were as follows:  
> Midnight  
> Peppermint  
> Floral

Shit. I am screwed. So unavoidably screwed. 

The young warlock cussed to himself, letting out various apologetic syllables as he swerved around nattering students.  
For just past one in the morning there were way too many hyperactive students out in the castle halls.

Shit. Yep. He’s definitely missed it.

As the teen rounded the next gargoyled corner, a familiar resplendent met his ears.  
“MEERRRLLIIINNNN!!!”  
Dragon crap.  
He could spot Arthur a mile away, with that gorgeous golden head of his he was indefinitely surrounded by a gaggle of witches, whenever, wherever.  
And. Every. Single. One. Was staring at Merlin.

*************

Merlin was brought out of his quintessential daydream with an impetuous prod to the sternum.  
There stood Arthur in all his tempestuous glory, practically shuddering with pure aggravation .  
“You incompetent, idiotic, bumbling fool!”  
Merlin guiltily refused to meet his furious gaze.  
They had been preparing for this potions’ rite for over a month now. “To be taken place on the third full moon of the years fourth quarter at precisely midnight.” The unforgiving textbook had drawled on… where was the need for being so superfluously specific?  
The potion never would have worked anyway. For something the colour of peppermint, it smelt suspiciously like cat food.

************

Merlin refused to slide open his eyelids-he knew the heavy floral smell of madam pomfrey’s office off by heart. Instead he continued to lie resolutely still, wondering why he was squandering his existence for the 100th time that week.  
Merlin felt his whole body go involuntarily ridged at the soft distant muffle of the headmasters discerning instructions. He forced himself to go obtusely floppy as the door shot open.  
Surprise, surprise. His ears were welcoming the brash mutterings of Arthur Pendragon and how he’s entitled to knock out whomever he wishes.  
He stopped abruptly as he took in a “sleeping” Merlin.  
Merlin almost shat himself as he received an excited kiss on his bruised cheek.


End file.
